Talk:David/@comment-25769875-20150105065133/@comment-25623655-20150107035746
Kevina , it's okay. Just watch the word use next time. You can offend a lot of people with that word. As an admin here, my job is to make sure everything here runs smoothly. As a person, and a member to this wikia, my personal job is to ensure that everyone is having a good time, and no one is feeling down, and if they are, I'm right there to try and help them back up to high spirits, or at least better than before. Put those two together, and you've got me. Beybladerfin. Your friendly, neighborhood admin. (Lol I hope you people caught that one). I'm just here watching out for you, and everyone else, and making sure than no one gets hurt. Hurt is a very bad feeling to feel, believe me. And I don't want anyone here to feel that way. So I have to make sure everyone treats everyone nicely. Even if they aren't on this wikia. Just becareful on what you say. With that, I hope to see your more around the wikia. And just a suggestion, (I'm not telling you what to do. Just saying as a friendly person whp likes art), you should add a profile picture. It's cool to see what your into by looking at your profile picture. Nettimao : Crappppppp. I forgot about that fact. Thanks for the reminder! I tottally gotta remember that. Tehblakdeath : No you don't sound like a retard. And I can understand the hot-head part. I know what you mean. I've been in something similar to that of which you described. I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Like I told Kevina, don't worry. I'm here to make sure everyone is happy and not feeling down. As long as I'm here at this wikia, if something goes wrong such as someone saying something offensive or calling people mean names, you best believe that I will be hot on that trail within 24 hours or less. (And on the rare occasion that I'm not online within 24 hours, I have other admins who take over for me.) I don't tolerate it either because frankly, I am bi-sexual. *Crowd Gasps*. I know, shocker. But just because I'm bi-sexual, or other people are whatever sexuality they are, they shouldn't be picked on. That's why I got instantly strict because who knows? Taymaster may as well be gay. But we don't know that, and we should certainly not make fun of him right? (Not saying that you guys are making fun of him Just examples) (And now for everyone who read this, if you decid to treat me differently just because of my sexuailty, please do not waste your time giving me hate. Because I'll just shake it off. (Shake it off, shake it off, woo-hoo, hoo- hoo!) ) So with that being said, I hope you are feeling better now or not as angry as before, because I've handled it and I'm sure, (HOPEFULLY) it won't happen again from Kevina. ^_^ I hope everyone is have a MAD-TASTIC day. Hope to see you guys around the wikia!